Lip balm is commonly used as a lip care product, and its appearance and function have been constantly developed and changed. As the appearance of the transparent lip balm, products with more diversified functions are going to become people's daily requirements. However, lip balms in the current market cannot satisfy higher and higher fashion and aesthetic requirements of people.